Escapes
Boat * This is the second easiest escape route in the game as it doesn't require killing any mercenaries, but requires slightly more work than the plane. * Items needed: Level 2 key card, Decoy Module, and Fuel * First, your main priority is to get the level 2 key card before day 2 starts or you'll risk getting sniped/shot at if you sleep on the wrecked ship.(spawn point) * Go to the Observatory. Pick up the fuse in the guard house and put it in the generator beside it. Click the lever and put the fuse in. Fuse must be placed as such when a green light appears under Warehouse. * Travel to the Warehouse. Go to the building with the powered gate and pick up Fuel. * Next, make your way to the Bridge. Don't cross the bridge, drop down the cliff and enter the cave. Turn left at the T section and go all the way straight. You should enter a cave with flowing water and small island in the center with the level 2 key card. * Go back to the surface and travel back to the spawn point.Use the level 2 key card and open the door. Grab a decoy module and head to the docks. If it's getting late, stop at the nearest building you can find and continue your journey. * When you arrive at the docks, place the decoy module at the right side of the ship. It'll auto deploy itself later. Add the fuel in and sit tight. * Known bug where players sitting outside doesn't receive badge and teleporting near the island(in the sea) after completing escape correctly. * The boat's model seems to be based off of a Fish Cutter/Tugboat Facility * This is the hardest escape in the game as it requires a lot of traveling to do different points on the island and to be done quickly so the Mercenaries and or Stan/The Monster doesn't kill you first. * Your first priority should be powering the Observatory because you will need a series of numbers to be able to escape. * Head up to the observatory once it's powered, then scroll on the computer until you find a series of numbers, write them down somewhere or in your notes by pressing M. * After that, either head to the radio station for the 4 digit code (again writing the code in your notes) and going in the hole under the buildings near the docks, or find your way to the facility through the cave network. * Descend the stairs until you see a long corridor, going through this will shut both the door behind and in front of you, the only way to escape is through the vent in the corridor by clicking it until it opens. * Once you are in the vent find your way to the exit and if you have a level 3 key card which can be found from killing Mercenaries you can deactivate the traps or you can do it the harder way with all the traps on. * The main traps are a giant metal object that will come down and slice you if you don't go past it quick enough, and a turret in the corridor just past the metal object, to avoid the turret turn on shift lock and hug the wall. * Travel through the facility until you find the left-wing, go to the end of the left-wing where you will find a button that opens up the right-wing. * After pressing the button go to the right-wing and head forward until you see a large unlit portal, go inside the room beside the portal room and use the series of numbers you found in the observatory to link the portal and escape. * A quicker way to do this is to skip the radio station part, and head to the caves from the observatory. You should be able to make your way to the facility this way. * All facility traps <- are placed here. (Under construction.) Plane * This Escape is the easiest and because its the easiest only 2 people can escape via the plane. * Head to the generators and activate the warehouse then go to the warehouse and get a plane wheel and plane steering wheel (It's on the wall.) * In order to find the Propeller I suggest you search The warehouse next to the one you just exited or the hangar *After gathering all the parts go to the plane near the lighthouse and place the wheel, the propeller and the steering wheel *Now you can go fly off into the sunset! Have fun! https://trello.com/b/B68OD1nq/isle Category:Escapes